Female
Multi-Age Sets *Flora McLachlan - 27 outfits for PF - EF - Loupegris @ Plumb Bob Keep *Sleep Chemise - Sunni @ Plumb Bob Keep *Frigg's dress and outerwear for Viking ladies - beryllium @ Plumb Bob Keep *Drama by Sherahbim - Sherahbim @ Plumb Bob Keep *Chastity Belt - VampireKiss6661 @ Plumb Bob Keep *Chastity Belt Recolors - Meshy @ Plumb Bob Keep *"Second Chorus" -- Layered Faraday/Maiden gown - Van @ Plumb Bob Keep Adult *Martebo – loose fitting dress with a new mesh - beryllium @ Plumb Bob Keep *"Sufficient" -- Short-sleeved Faith Gown recolors - Van @ Plumb Bob Keep *"Four Fair Maidens" Gowns - Sherahbim @ Plumb Bob Keep *Recolors of Sherahbim's "Royal" Dress - Bethgael @ Plumb Bob Keep *"Three Fantasies" Gowns - Sherahbim @ Plumb Bob Keep *7 Two-Tone Recolors of Sherahbim's "Fairytale" - Haley @ Plumb Bob Keep *Sherahbim's Fairytale Gown in 18 Colors - NathanialRoyale @ Plumb Bob Keep *Tudor Dresses - Wawa @ Plumb Bob Keep *"Baby ... But It's Cold Outside!!" Recolors of Aligeth's "Regal Warmth for Ladies of Olde" Outerwear - Wawa @ Plumb Bob Keep *Denna dress recolors - Dominiquex @ Plumb Bob Keep *Herbwoman Dress - Dominiquex @ Plumb Bob Keep *"Shadowcrest Lookbook" Four Everyday Gowns - andavri @ Plumb Bob Keep *"Estrid's Party Dress" Recolors of Sherahbim's "Maiden" - Lothere @ Plumb Bob Keep *The Queen's Trousseau - Continuation - Wawa @ Plumb Bob Keep *"Daddy! Baby needs a new gown!" Recolors of Sonnenschein's Middle Ages Gown - Wawa @ Plumb Bob Keep *Ladies of the North Country: Jarl Dresses from Skyrim - BonnieLaurel @ Plumb Bob Keep Elder Teen *Iamliz13 Teen Alpha Dress Recolors - falloutroy @ Plumb Bob Keep *"Royal, Noble, & Merchant" on Sonnenschein's Middle Ages Dress mesh - Wawa @ Plumb Bob Keep Child *Little Tudor Princesses - Wawa @ Plumb Bob Keep *13 CF Dresses - Paula @ Plumb Bob Keep *Girl's Dresses in Pooklet & CuriousB colors - Eva @ Plumb Bob Keep Toddler Bodyshapes Ren Gal *Tiggerypum's Gowns, Ren Gal style - Cynnix @ Plumb Bob Keep *Ren Gal Maxis Wedding Dress with zoej's textures - Cynnix @ Plumb Bob Keep *Teen Female RenGal ZoeJ Dresses - Meshy @ Plumb Bob Keep *All ZoeJ sets for the Ren Gal - Meshy @ Plumb Bob Keep *RenGal Gothic Sleeve Gown with FantasyRogue's Poulaines - Cynnix @ Plumb Bob Keep *AF & TF Rengal Layered Dress - falloutroy @ Plumb Bob Keep *Tf Rengal dresses to match 3 of Sunni's sets - falloutroy @ Plumb Bob Keep *Ren Gal-Sims2Gara conversion for Sunni - Cynnix @ Plumb Bob Keep *Ren Gal Amaryll Strappy Summer Dress conversions - Cynnix @ Plumb Bob Keep *Ren Gal TF Amaryll Strappy Summer Dress conversions - Cynnix @ Plumb Bob Keep *Teen Ren Gal Maxis Wedding Gown - Cynnix @ Plumb Bob Keep *Zoej Gowns - RenGal tf-af - Cynnix @ Plumb Bob Keep Faerie *295 Dresses for the Faerie Body Shape - falloutroy @ Plumb Bob Keep Androgynous Other/Combined Sets Back to Medieval/Renaissance